Erics new Life
by VictorLincolnPine
Summary: This is a side story to my Fanfiction, Eve of Evolution. These story pieces are really small and they are meant to show the story of only one character s experience, that character being Eric the Vulpix, Eve s friend that she is looking for in the official Fanfic. I ll post this whenever I can, so don t expect it to appear regularly.
1. Part One

Part one

"Okay, that was a good hunt," Eric said while brushing a charred feather off of his fur with his tails.

"Yeah, but you were right: hitting that tree hurt like hell." Replied an Eevee that was standing nearby.

The two Pokemon were standing over a crude roasting pit that held the charred remnants of what looked like a bird of some kind.

"Want to go hunt something else, or are you as full as I am?" The Eevee asked Eric.

"Nah, I`ve had enough for now, Eve, I think I`ll just clean this up and call it a day." Eric replied.

"But the sun just came up, why are you tired now?" Eve asked.

"I`m not tired, I just want to go and think for a while." Eric replied.

"Well, I guess… I need to go find a couple Berries anyway to heal this bruise." Eve commented as she began to leave.

"Be safe!" Eric called out to the Eevee as her tail disappeared amidst the bushes.

"Alright, I will!" Eve replied; though her voice was muffled by the trees.

After Eve left, Eric set to work: he took a deep breath and held it for a moment and pointed his face towards the remains of their meal before breathing out a controlled stream of fire at them; the heat did its job well, for the bones and feathers were quickly reduced to a powdery ash that easily blew away with the wind.

"There, like it never existed…" Eric commented aloud as the last of the ashes blew away.

Then Eric heard a rustling sound come from the bushes, but it was not from where Eve left.

"W-who`s there?" Eric asked in a frightened voice.

Then Eric heard someone call out, "Tort, use Water Gun!" It said.

Then Eric saw a sharp steam of water come from behind the bushes and right at him, just barely missing him by a hair`s breadth.

But before Eric could react, a second call came out "Rollout!" It cried.

Eric turned to see a brown and white turtle shell hurtling towards him.

Eric turned to dodge, but he was hit by the shell with full force, knocking him to the ground.

Then Eric saw a figure step out from the bushes, " _The hell kind of Pokemon is that? It looks so weird._ " Eric thought when he saw the figure clearly, despite the fact that he was lying on the ground with a nasty bruise.

"Hah, I`ve got you now, Vulpix, you`re mine!"


	2. Part Two

Part two

"You`re mine, Vulpix!" Shouted a ten year old girl that stood over Eric as he lay on the ground with a nasty bruise.

But Eric was not down yet. He quickly scrambled to his feet and stepped back a few feet from the little girl and the Squirtle at her command.

When he had fully regained his footing, Eric went on the offensive. He took a deep breath and then shot out a searing Ember right at the Squirtle, who was unprepared for Eric`s attack.

That being said, the Squirtle had no real reason to worry, as Eric`s Fire-type attack simply brushed off the Water-type turtle without even blemishing the turtle`s shell.

"Oh, it looks like you still have some fight in you, Vulpix, good," Remarked the Squirtle, "at least this won`t get boring."

"You think that this is fun!?" Eric exclaimed; his eyes wide with shock.

"Oh come on, don`t give me that," The Squirtle snapped back, "that`s what we`re here for, what we all are here for: for fighting, and nothing more!" The blue turtle roared with a belligerent confidence.

Then Tort`s trainer gave another order, "Use Water gun again!" She said.

The Squirtle didn`t need any more prodding than that, and he quickly shot another sharp stream of water at Eric.

But Eric was aware this time, and dodged the attack with ease.

He then retaliated; with a deep breath, he charged up his attack and then released the biggest Ember he could muster right at the blue turtle.

But the Squirtle shrugged Eric`s attack off like it was nothing, "You`re really stupid, don`t you know not to hit a Water-type with a Fire-type attack," Said the turtle, "now you`re really going to get it!" He roared as he shot forward with a Tackle with even receiving an order from his trainer.

Eric was thrown to the floor by the heavy blow, but he quickly regained his bearings and retaliated, but this time he changed his tactics. The Vulpix`s eyes began to glow a mysterious color.

"What move is that?" The trainer wondered as she pressed a button on her watch.

Instantly the watch came alive and began speaking, "Confuse Ray: this move can stun an opponent senseless instantly, allowing the user to attack at leisure. Commonly used by Psychic-types, the only way to avoid falling victim to this attack is to avoid eye contact with the user."

"Tort, don`t look into the Vulpix`s eyes!" The trainer warned her Pokémon.

"Alright, Mary, I got it!" The Squirtle replied.

But just as the Squirtle turned back around to face his opponent, he found that the Vulpix was nowhere to be seen.

But Mary saw where Eric was, "Tort, it`s behind you!" She shouted.

The turtle turned around, only to find Eric`s Ghost-type glare. The blue turtle suddenly lost all sense of the world, replaced instead by a cacophonous sound and a pulsing headache. The Squirtle lost his balance and fell of the floor.

Eric saw his chance, and used Bite on the turtle`s neck with Pokecidal intention, only to find that the blue turtle`s skin did not break under his fangs. In fact, his teeth now were in a great deal of pain.

The Vulpix released his grip; his eyes (Not to mention his teeth) spoke of intense pain. "The hell is this guy made of?" The Vulpix thought.

"Here, Tort, use this!" Mary exclaimed as she tossed a BITTER BERRY at her Pokémon. The small fruit somehow managed to land in the turtle`s open mouth, causing the Squirtle to jump up with surprise; his thoughts now coherent once more.

"Now, use Rollout!" Mary ordered her Pokémon.

After shaking the rest of his confusion from his head, the Squirtle pulled all of his appendages into his shell and shot towards Eric while spinning at a rapid pace.

Eric was too preoccupied with the pain in his teeth to notice the spinning shell that was hurtling straight towards him, and was knocked on the ground when the turtle made contact, but he quickly got back up.

The turtle changed his course and hit Eric even harder, but Eric still got back on his feet.

Then the Squirtle re-aimed and charged at Eric with all his might, and struck the Vulpix soundly in the side.

Eric tried to get back on his feet, but his legs gave out from under him before he could stand up all the way.

Eric`s eyes drooped, and he slowly lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was Mary throwing a strange orb at him, before everything went dark…

To be continued…


	3. Part Three

Part three.

Eric laid there in a dark room, soundly unconscious. Until a bright, multi-colored light startled him awake.

But before Eric could get to his feet, a disorienting feeling washed over him, almost as if the world around him was moving on its own.

The feeling finally ended, only to be replaced by an even weirder thing:

Eric found himself in an odd room lined with clean pink tiles and what looked like sky-blue decor on the edges of the floor and ceiling. "Where am I?" Eric wondered aloud, but he was interrupted by a stinging pain in his side. The Vulpix glanced at where the pain was coming from and saw that he had a nasty bruise on his leg and lower torso. Geeze, that Squirtle hit me really hard. He thought as he winced at the sight of his injury.

Then Eric looked around for where the blue turtle ran off to. "Huh, whatever brought me here must have moved that turtle someplace else." The Vulpix mused after finding no trace of it.

All of a sudden, four mechanical arms descended from the ceiling and approached the injured Vulpix.

When he caught notice of them, Eric tried to get away from the silver arms, but he found that he was held back by an invisible barrier that surrounded him and kept him an area that was but a fraction of the room's true size. A flash of white appeared on the wall every time he came in contact with it, almost as if the wall was a still lake with a layer of silt at its bottom, ever invisible until a rock disturbs its depths and paints the lake a color for a moment, before returning to its transparent purity.

Seeing that he could not escape, Eric turned to fight the oncoming arms. The Vulpix lunged at one of the mechanical things and attempted to BITE it, but he quickly realized that this was a very bad idea as he was greeted by a sharp pain in his teeth -another injury from his fight with the turtle, made worse by the fact that he was biting down on metal- causing him to reel back with a whine from his intense pain.

Then Eric tried another tactic. Taking a deep breath, Eric faced all four of the metal arms and shot a powerful EMBER at them.

The arms, however, were unfazed by Eric`s attack and only received a char-mark paint job. The arms continued their steady advance towards the injured Pokemon. When they finally reached him, Eric tried one last time to struggle out from their grasp before they grabbed ahold and held him fast in their immovable grip.

However, even though Eric could not escape their grip, the arms did not have malicious intent, as they did not grip Vulpix any tighter than was necessary to hold him still. Then one of the arms released its grip and positioned itself so it was lined up with the bruise on the Vulpix`s side. Eric looked on with fear as the arm unfolded to reveal a bright-green light surrounded by a soft white-blue light. The light suddenly brightened and emitted a stream of light at Eric`s bruise.

The soft light began to collect on Eric`s bruise, and as it did, the Vulpix felt the pain from it quickly fade away until it was gone completely. With their work done, the arms released him, allowing the Vulpix to get back on his feet.

Eric surveyed the spot where the bruise was, and noticed that even the fur on the now non-existent wound was now in pristine condition. "Hey, what did you do?" Eric asked the arms, but they did not answer.

One of the arms, however, took notice of Eric`s damaged teeth, and without hesitation the other three arms grabbed Eric again so as to allow the fourth arm emit another wave of energy at his cracked teeth, causing him to feel a bit more pain as the dentin realigned, but this quickly subsided as the cracks melded back to proper form.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Eric shouted at the silver arms as they released him, but instead of replying the four arms quickly receded into the ceiling and disappeared.

"Come back, I`m not done with you!" Eric shouted at the arms as they departed. Then Eric realized that his teeth no longer assailed him with pain. Those things healed me faster than BERRIES do. What is this place? He thought.

Before Eric could ponder this any further, he suddenly heard steps approaching. The Vulpix tried to find some place to hide, but the barrier around him prevented any and all options for that.

After a few seconds, the footsteps came to a halt for a moment and were followed by a soft rustling sound. Eric heard a faint sliding noise, followed immediately by a loud chirping beep and a sharp clicking sound.

Eric saw the door open to reveal a woman with pink hair set in an odd looking curly hairdo. The front most part of the figure`s hair reminded Eric of Eve`s hair, but the two loops on either side of the figure`s hair left the Vulpix feeling confused and taken aback; it was all topped by a small white tube hat with a red plus sign adorning the front.

"Oh, looks like the MedArms are already done with you," Spoke the odd woman, her voice was filled with airy kindness like that of a mother, "that`s good, I don`t like dealing with Pokemon that are in pain, you guys tend to nip." She commented as she walked into the room and set a clipboard she was holding on a cream-white table that was nearby. She then removed a small ring of clinky metal things from a pocket on her pink cotton dress and plopped them next to the clipboard before turning to the Vulpix.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Eric asked the odd woman.

"My, aren`t you a talky one," Spoke the pink haired woman, "you know, it`d be really funny if I could understand what you`re saying," She mused as she walked up to the table that composed the limit of where Eric could move, "nah, that`s just a funny thought; well, anyway, let`s see if you`re all healed so I can get you processed and sent on your way, ok?" She cooed in a tangibly sweet voice when she reached the table.

Eric was not sure what to make of the odd pink-themed woman, the majority of his mind told him to get away from the strange thing in front of him, but a small piece of it wanted to curl up in the kind woman`s lap and go to sleep.

Then the woman reached for a strange glowing blue panel that was next to Eric`s table and tapped a light green circle on it. The panel suddenly showed a slew of different images, including one of Eric himself. Wait, hold on, how did I get over there, or is that a weird river with my reflection on it? He mused in his thoughts as the woman reviewed the images and symbols on the panel.

"Oh wow, you`re a strong one, aren`t you." Commented the woman as she continued to review the data on the screen. Well, I`m not going to give this fella a check up without a shield, I do not like getting burned. The woman thought as she pressed a button on the data screen labeled "Fire Shield". Instantly, a barely visible aura of energy formed around the woman`s body and clothes. She then pressed a different button on the panel that read "Release".

Eric saw the space around his table flash a strange hue of white for an instant. Eric took a started step back from the flashing barrier, and then out of curiosity took a step forward and reached out at where the barrier was supposed to be, but instead of finding the invisible wall like before, Eric`s paw passed straight through where the barrier was supposed to be.

Finding that he was not restricted anymore, Eric made a quick judgment of the distance from the table to the floor and leaped off of it and immediately made a beeline for the open door, but when the Vulpix reached the door, he came in sudden contact with another barrier, though this barrier gave like fabric and caused the Vulpix to comicly slide back into the room as the invisible wall realigned.

"Now, is that any way to act?"

To be continued…


End file.
